


What With the Who, Now?

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, Multi, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a team vacation, Ronon is under the weather and John learns things about Rodney and Teyla. A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose">Darkrose's</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/37255">Coming Down to Land.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What With the Who, Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Down to Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37255) by [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose). 



They've been at the house for a couple of days when John and Ronon show up. Rodney's a little stunned as Ronon staggers in and looks  
around, paler than Rodney's ever seen him.

 

"Where's our room; I need to lie down. Now."

 

"In here," Rodney says, leading Ronon into the second bedroom. "Well actually," he continues as Ronon crashes on the bed, "we thought you'd want the room upstairs but this one is closer to the bathroom --oh here, let me get your boots--and what the hell happened? Did you get food poisoning or are you coming down with something? Do we need to see if we can find a doctor out here or...."

 

"Sheppard's a fucking manic," Ronon says, as Rodney puts his boots in the corner.

 

"I am not," John says from the doorway. "Wow, this room is small."

 

"You're upstairs," Rodney explains. "But Ronon looked so bad that I thought he needed to be near a bathroom. What the hell did you do to him anyway?"

 

"Nothing! All I did was drive." He grins at Rodney. "Found this specialty rental place in LA; they had a totally restored '65 soft-top Mustang. Fucking beautiful car."

 

"I hate that road out there," Ronon mutters.

 

"I slowed down once you said it bugged you. But really, it's the only way to get here."

 

Rodney has to hide a smile; for all that John likes to tease Rodney about Rodney and Teyla's relationship, he and Ronon sound incredibly married at times. "We have some ginger beer," he says. "It's for the Dark and Stormies but it'll help settle your stomach if we don't put rum in it."

 

"Don't mention booze," Ronon says, putting his arm over his eyes.

 

"Just rest," John says, and Rodney ducks out as John bends over to kiss Ronon's forearm. "I'll bring you something in a 'sec."

 

Rodney's already poured out some ginger beer and John disappears again, first to take it to Ronon and then to bring in some of their luggage. "I didn't know he was susceptible to motion sickness," he says, once he's hauled their things to the upstairs bedroom.

 

"It's a pretty twisty road," Rodney agrees. "Teyla liked it, but I'm certain I wasn't driving as fast as you were."

 

"Where is Teyla?"

 

"She went out for a walk a little while ago," Rodney says. "She really loves the ocean here."

 

"Can't blame her," John says, looking around the kitchen. "Wow, this is really nice; I like the stove and...what on earth is this?"

 

"What do you think?" Rodney says, wishing he'd thought to empty the dish drain earlier. _Then again, John's vanilla enough to make this a fun conversation._

 

John drops the glass plug which, fortunately, lands on the rubber mat next to the dish drain.

 

"Hey," Rodney says, moving forward to pick it up. "Don't do that; it'll chip and I'm not into that kind of pain, thank you very much. Also, Teyla would be annoyed; she really likes the glass toys."

 

"Uh...." John says.

 

Unable to resist messing with John's head, Rodney begins to put the dishes away. Under the frying pan, the plates, bowls, and coffee mugs are one of the silicon butt plugs and two of the dildos.

 

"In with the dishes?" John says, staring at Rodney. "That's really disgusting. Also, why do you need them? I mean, you're pretty...well built."

 

"Thank you, but did you miss the part where I didn't want you to chip this?" Rodney gestures with the plug and snickers inwardly as John stares at it and then looks away. "I'm not using any of these on Teyla; it's the other way around."

 

"So you're saying that there are things in the _dish drain_ that have been up your _ass_?" John actually backs away.

 

"Oh for God's sake," Rodney says. "They were all washed in really hot water with lots of soap--in the bathroom, by the way--and then I boiled them. This is me; do you really think I'm going to let germs get near the dishes?"

 

John continues to sneak peeks at the toys as Rodney lines them up at the end of the counter. After Rodney gets beers for both of them, John drinks half of his almost in one gulp and then starts fidgeting with the label.

 

"They're...um...colorful," he finally says while Rodney gets out some of the snacks he picked up at Trader Joe's.

 

"Yeah," Rodney says. "They look really cool in the harness."

 

He's timed the comment well; John snorts his beer and ends up having to grab a paper towel and mop off his face. "You bastard," he says. "And thanks for the information; I really could have gone all my life without that image."

 

_Uh huh,_ Rodney thinks as John continues to glance oh-so-casually at the toys. _Sure you could have._

 

"So," he says out loud, "they have a grill here and I bought some steaks. You can be all manly and butch and grill tonight if you want to,"

 

"Huh?" John blinks. "Sure," he adds and Rodney takes the opportunity to launch into a monologue about the various restaurants he and Teyla hit while in Berkeley.

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while I was kind of stoned on migraine meds, so many thanks go to Darkrose for not only allowing me to write this sequel, but for making sure I stuck to one tense and so on. [This](http://www.classicappraisal.com/65mustang_conv.html) is the car John rented, the lucky bastard.
> 
> I kind of went against fanon a little here by writing John as vanilla and maybe just a tiny bit prudish and Rodney being so upfront and comfortable talking about sex. But, Darkrose and I talked it over--seeing as this whole thing was her idea--and we figure that John could easily think that what happens in the bedroom needs to stay there and Rodney could easily just open his mouth and talk about the toys. Plus, of course, it's hard to imagine Rodney resisting an opportunity to yank John's chain.


End file.
